Goodnight My Angel
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: Greta is frightened by a thunder storm, and seeks comfort from her adoptive father. Songfic, a small amount of Yuuram is in there as well.


**When I was coming home form my semi formal dance at my school, this song was playing from my dad's cd as he drove. Ever since I was a little girl he sang this song to me, so I wanted to do something with it, because it truly is a beautiful song isn't it? I think so. I thought Greta and Yuuri were perfect for it, anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or Billy Joel's "Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel.)**

A small bundle of covers quivered as the trees rustled violently outside in the wind and rain. Thunder made the room shake and as it cracked like a gunshot, Princess Greta sat up like one.

For a split second her terrified brown eyes dared to look out the window. Lightning flashed to show the terrible shadow of the tree branches, shaped like a great terrifying face in the darkness.

"Yuuri!!" the little girl screamed, unable to take it a second longer. The little girl couldn't even remember the panicked scramble for her adoptive fathers room, only that she was there les than five seconds later, and burrowed into his side in even less time.

Yuuri snorted to life, breathing in startled. Greta would have thought it funny if not for her current fear.

"Geeh wolfram? No wait.." Yuuri guessed sleepily, feeling at the shuddering form snuggled up into him, currently squeezing the life out of his waist.

As his black eyes became more adjust to the darkness, Yuuri realized his late night attacker was not Wolfram at all.

"Greta? What's wrong are you alright?"

Greta sniffled and looked up at him pitifully, her brown eyes shimmering with frightened tears. Before she could answer him though, thunder crashed once again outside the castle. Greta yelped and leaped into her father even more, burying her head into his chest as if to hide.

Yuuri hugged her, his fatherly instincts having taken hold once he saw the tears. He ran his hands through her curly cinnamon colored hair, hushing her gently. Wolfram stirred to the side of him, turning over in a huff and glaring at Yuuri sleepily.

His green eyes flashed in concern for their daughter, and looked up once again looked up at Yuuri as if to say, 'Well, do something you wimp!'

Yuuri glanced down at his terrified daughter and thought hard, what could he do? Being only sixteen years old, he hadn't had much time to prepare for moments like this. Then he thought of something, it had always worked when he couldn't sleep as a child.

Yuuri smiled serenely, pulling Greta into his lap bridal style, keeping his arms so he was cradling her. He started to rock her gently back and forth as she sobbed, still clinging to his pajama top. H hummed a melody for a second then opened his mouth, and began to quietly sing.

**_"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,_**

**_And save these questions for another day._**

**_I think I know what you've been asking me,_**

**_I think you know what I've been trying to say._**

Yuuri paused to wipe away a few stray tears on her cheeks.

**_"I promised I would never leave you,_**

**_And you should always know_**

**_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_**

**_I never will be far away._**

As the song continued, Greta's sobs eventually quieted, yet she refused to let go of Yuuri, resting her head sleepily against his chest.

**_"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,_**

**_And still so many things I want to say._**

**_Remember all the songs you sang for me,_**

**_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._**

**_And like a boat out on the ocean,_**

**_I'm rocking you to sleep_**

Yuuri smiled as Greta's eyelids began to droop and finally flutter closed as the gentle swaying comforted her enough to lull asleep.

**_"The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_**

**_You'll always be a part of me."_**

As Yuuri hummed the melody once again, Wolfram took the time to gaze proudly at his accidental fiancé, resting his head back on the pillow and letting his eyes close once again, listening intently however, as Yuuri finished the song.

_**"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,**_

_**And dream how wonderful your life will be.**_

_**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,**_

_**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me."**_

Yuuri stopped his rocking, realizing Greta has successfully been entranced into a deep sleep. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead affectionately. He still cradled her with one arm, pulling up the covers with the other. He gently laid her between Wolfram and himself, snug and safe. He tucked her in and laid down finally, stroking her hair comfortingly, then hesitatingly doing the same to Wolfram, who was also asleep once again. He took a small breath

**_"Someday we'll all be gone_**

**_But lullabies go on and on_**

**_They never die_**

**_That's how you and I will be..."_**

**Let me know what you thought of it, Kay? Goodnight!**


End file.
